The present invention relates to a discharge lamp lighting device for a projection-type display apparatus such as a liquid-crystal projector.
Metal-halide lamps, high-pressure mercury lamps, or other high-pressure discharge lamps are used as light sources for projection-type display apparatus such as a liquid-crystal projector, because they have high conversion efficiency and are easily available as light sources close to a point light source in terms of characteristics.
Special discharge lamp lighting devices for supplying the voltage and electric current required are used to light up high-pressure discharge lamps.
Additionally, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 8-8076 and 2002-110379, schemes in which a microcomputer is used to control a discharge lamp lighting device have been proposed in recent years.